


She is not my girlfriend

by skull53



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: Do I love her like that?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. "She is not my girlfriend"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the mistakes. enjoyy

Jennie POV

It was so fun to finally have a bit of rest after the concert. Everyone did their 100% on everything and finally I could have my regular chatty lunch with eomma. 

I was telling the story about The Show from the choreograph, the dancer and the girls. Especially jisoo. Always jisoo.

"You know eomma when we were dancing in the water it was thrilling. But what I love is when Jisoo unnie splash the water and started a water fight after the show. I really love how goofy she could be sometimes and caring. She ran behind the stage to get me bottled water because I looked dead...haha her word not me.... and then...."

I was about to tell another story when my mom touched my left hand.

"Why didn't you bring Jisoo to meet your eomma. I would love to get to know her more."

"What do you mean eomma. She came by just few weeks ago for my youtube video remember?"

Silly mom probably forgot who is with me the other day again.

"What I meant is darling. Meet me as your girlfriend not just as your friend."

It was silence. I could suddenly hear a pin dropped somewhere.

"What! She is not my girlf..."

"Are you really denying it Jennie Ruby Kim. You know I will love you always..."

"But mom..." I tried to deny it because it is the truth right. We are only friends.

"No..No but. Bring her this Friday and tell her to pack a bag also for a sleep over."

Did my mom just. Yes she did. What should I tell unnie now. Did she really thought jisoo is my girlfriend. Do I like jisooni. WTF.

That night I couldn't sleep a blink.( no pun intended)

I keep on tossing around on my bed. It was 11pm now. I wonder if unnie has gone to sleep. Of course she does or is she still shooting now.

Arghhh, I couldn't take it anymore. Then it's decided I will go to her apartment right now.

I went out as quitely as I can and snatch the car keys but before I could open the door.

"Sneaking up to meet your lover is it. Say hi to Jisoo for me and wear protection dear."

"Whattt....eomma you startled me. I ... I ok I will say hi to her for you."

I didn't wait for more and just rushed out in embarassment.

The drive was slow. No car on the roads right now. 

I reached unnie's place and started to ring the bell then I remembered, she did gave me her passcode saying " You need this in case you get to clingy and need to sleep with me Jendeukk." I remember Unnie pinch both of my cheeks after that. Why am I blushing suddenly at that memory.

I key in her passcode praying to god she is still happily single and there is no stranger inside.

The living is empty and dark. Slowly I trot to her room and opened it. 

No one was there...

Aishh...I should have called ahead.

I typed a short message. " Unnie, are you still shooting?"

I decided to get comfy while waiting for the reply and rake her closet for a more comfortable clothes. Ohh there it was the bear shirt I keep on looking for. Maybe I forgot to bring it home after the last time I slept here.

I put on the shirt and decided to just forgo the jeans. Sleeping in my undies is more comfortable anyway.

Beep 

"Just about to come home J. Maybe another 30 minute will arrive home. Whyy...you getting clingy tonight is it...Just come over you know the drill."

I was so comfortable on the bed, her bed got her beautiful scent which I really love and finally I could close my eyes and felt at peace. I dozed off.

Jisoo pov

I walk in the dark living room. Hmm no sign of anyone maybe Jendeuki just fall asleep at home.

When she creep into her bedroom there was a small lump on her bed. Mandu cheeks poking on top of the sheet. 

"Aish..This baby mandu. Getting clingier than when we were roomate. What would I do with you Jendeuki."

Jisoo slowly push few hairs from her face and slowly stroked those mandu cheeks. Maybe pinch them a little. Could you blame her?

She put a light kiss on Jennie's forehead then jennie started to stir. Big glassy eyes looking deeply into hers. Her heart stop a beat.

Jennie grab her arm holding them tight... "Mmm...come cuddle me."

Oh god ain't it the cutest.

"I go freshen up a bit then I cuddle with you ok."

"But I miss you."

"aishh...Just 10 minute J. wait okey."

I kissed her cheeks the proceed to the bathroom.

"Hmm....what to do about you jendeuki. What if you started dating, will you come to me then. Like last time with Kai..that douchbag!" ( ps:no hate at Kai here)

"Wish that I could be the one you fall in love with. Being unrequited is hard."

Jisoo was mumbling to herself in the quite shower room. She dried off, get into comfortable clothes and walk to the bed.

She was just getting into the bed when jennie attacked her left side, wrapping her arms tight around Jisoo's stomache clinging like she might fade away.

Thankful that tomorrow is her off day she succumb to sleep with her left hand stroking slowly behind jennie's back.


	2. "Why does it always feels easy with you"

Jennie POV

I woke up slowly to a gentle snore and melodic thump of heartbeat. I was still in between dreams and reality. Hmm, this is a good soft pillow. I smothered my face more into the pillow. it is so soft and it smells really nice. Woods and bit of vanilla. Familiar somehow.

"Jen...Jendeuki! Haha that tickles."

Suddenly, I snapped my eyes open and pushed myself up. I look incrediously at Jisoo. Wait...Jisoo? I'm not at home? Oh God I forgot! I thought it was all a dream. Stupid Jendeuk.

"Jendeuki? I can hear you thinking. What's wrong?..Come here now."

Jisoo looked so soft. Her eyes looked as if they were boring straight to my soul. No use of pretending it was nothing since she could read me like a book.

"Unnieeeeee..." I whined and hug her tighter hiding my face between her neck.

"Whyy? What's wrong. Did something happend yesterday? Boy problem again? You need to find better guys to date Jen....."

"Noo...not boys. Just something my mom said."

"You got angry with eomma? What's wrong this time. You don't usually fight with your mom. Come on Jen you can tell me."

Gosh. I hate that Kim Jisoo is such a caring human being. Okay I love it.

This is it. I need to tell her sooner or later. Tomorrow is already friday. God please help me.

"EommathinksI'myourgirlfriend." I mumbled it all so fast like a rap line.

"Slow down Jen. What is it again?"

"Eomma thinks I'm your girlfriend and we are dating."

"Whatt?"

"She wants to meet you officially tomorrow unnie."

"Whatttt!"

"She also said to pack a bag since apparently we are having a sleepover this weekend."

"WHATTT!!!"

"Okay just stop with the what I'm also confuse on what to do here."

"But but....You are straight..." She said with wide eyes.

"Unnie...you may not noticed it but I'm bisexual okay."

"So you do both. Good for you Jendeuk." Jisoo said laughing lightly.

I slap Jisoo's arm at that remark.

"Don't be so vulgar early in the morning Ms Kim. I'm being serious here."

"Why didn't I see you checking any girls out? And why the heck I didn't notice anything? We have known each other for 10 years already and and....."

God this Kim Jisoo blabbering so early in the morning giving me major headache so I decided to just shut her mouth with a surprise peck on the lips. A small one that is.

"AND YOU KISS ME! WITH YOUR MORNING BREATH!"

"Yahhh... You should be thankful I stop your blabbering with a kiss or..."

"Kiss me again."

"Wait! What?"

"Kiss.Me.Again. Kim Jendeuk."

"Ohhhhh." Jisoo just grab onto the front of my shirt bringing our face closer. Just a breath apart.

Then we kiss. It was slow at first and suddenly like lightbulbs going off inside my head, I felt what eomma has been saying. I felt loved. It's different from Kai. It is uncharted territories.

Did we date each other for 10 years and just not noticed. So that is the reason for all of those gif and videos of Jensoo.

Jisoo decided to pushed me down and deepen the kiss. Her hand was grabing the hem of my shirt, exposing my stomache but before she could pull them off I put my hand on both of her shoulders.

"Grrrr." Wait is that a growl. Oh that is a growl with her deep voice like smooth silk. Wait. Focus. Jennie.

"Stop...Stop unnie we are going too fast. I was out of breath at the end of my sentences since Jisoo keep on insisting for more kisses in between.

"Whyyyy?" She gave a long whine and if she was standing I could bet she will be stomping her foot.

Where is the dominant Jisoo just now?

"You tasted good Jennie. I want to taste more of you. Can you let me? Please J?"

Ohh. Now comes the charming Jisoo.

"Unnie! Stop! You will meet my mom tomorrow. We are currently not dating. And we haven't yet discuss on our feelings or anything at all. We can't just jump into this."

" So let's date then. Be my girlfriend then. Let's make it official."

Jisoo gave a suggestive grin at the end of her small speech. 

"Why does it feels so easy with you."

"Maybe because we have been dancing around each other since the beginning Jen. So can we celebrate or not?"

"I don't put out until the third date Jisoo."

"Wait. Just asking. Did you ever. You know do it with Kai."

"No. We never go far unnie. It doesn't feels right."

"I hope you will feels right with me." and there goes those smirk.

"Yahh... Stop being cheesy. It's too early."

"Okay lets eat breakfast first and we talk while at it okay Unnie?"

"Alright lets eat. Itadakimasu."

"Why are you saying it? There is no food now."

"Well, you are my breakfast."

My eyes widen at that remark but I couldn't say or do anything as Jisoo hold both of my arms above my head and went lower and lower...

Ahhhhh

Let's just say we have our breakfast in bed that morning. Only one thought on my mind.

"Why does it always feels easy with you Jisoo."


	3. Mosquitorr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii...  
> I will be going back to Secret Santa and then be back here..... 
> 
> Please enjoyy and I only could do fluff...angst give me heart attack lol

Jennie pov

We did it. We have sex. I can feel my conscience judging me somehow. Okay fine. I did say we could only go further on the third date but Jisoo is so insistent on wanting more. Can you say no to Kim Jisoo. She is so sexy when she is exerting her dominant side like that. I really love the way she just pinned me down. Wait. You really need to focus Jennie Kim. You slept with her but both of you didn't talk about anything. Fuck.

"Jendeuki stop thinking so hard. What time is it?"

"Unnie! you're awake. It's almost 11 now and I'm really hungry. FOR FOOD. Hungry for real food."

" Hahaha don't need to explain in details. I'm hungry too baby." Jisoo said while caressing my back in a slow rythm. My head is on her chest slowly listening to her lovely heartbeat. I almost fell back asleep.

Did she just call me baby?

"What did you call me just now unnie?"

"Baby...why? You don't like that?"

"NO! It's not that I don't like it...just." I blushed couldn't come out with a better explanation.

"Aww, don't be shy with me now. Just a while ago you were singing praises for what I did and now you being shy is weird. I really love it when your tongue..."

"Stop!!! How can you just talk about it freely like that!"

"Well, it's true though." She gave a small peck on my lips which leads to another and another. Why is her kisses so addicting.

Jisoo was about to push me down again when the door bell rings.

"Are you expecting someone unnie?" I said somewhat out of breath due to the short makeout session.

"None that I know off. Is it those maknaes?Cockblocking me even in another house. God those kids." Jisoo sigh frustrated.

She got up neglecting the fact that she is basicly standing butt naked in front of me. My jaw basicly falls open. She is a Goddess. Aphrodite herself.

Jisoo walks closer to me "Close that mouth Jendeuk or you will catch a fly haha."

She grab her shirt and short then proceed to the front door.

I hastily grab whatever I can to cover myself. If this intruder sees me like this all hell will break loose.

When I felt decent enough I moved to the living room greeting whoever it is.

"UNNIEEEEE!!!! Have you eaten? Come lets go brunch with me and Chaeng."

Of course it's the maknaes.

The three of them are chatting freely at the dining table when Chaeng noticed me coming near.

"Ohh. Jennie Unnie is here. Did you slept here?"

"Yahh!! Both of you didn't tell us there is a sleepover. Me and Chaeng could have come also."

Jisoo intercept. "Well, we did slept together."

I smacked jisoo hard on her arm at that remark after taking a seat beside her.

Not in front of those kids Kim Jisoo. I scold her internally.

"Ehh. Unnie you must be bitten by lots of mosquitoes. The mosquito repellent you bought not doing their things is it for Jisoo's bedroom. I told you to buy the more expensive one."

Rosie look scrutinizingly at the marks on my neck. A lot of marks actually.

She then give a smug smirk at me. "Lisa. I don't think that is a small mosquito." 

"What!! There is a bigger mosquito?"

"Well the mosquito is sitting right beside Jennie unnie there." Rosie said pointing a finger at Jisoo.

Jisoo was just taking a sip from her water, shocked at that remark spit the water out all over Lisa's face and choked herself in the process.

"Yahhh...You're making me wet unnie."

"Rosie!!!"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk...Need help here..."

I rub slowly behind Jisoo's back calming her down.

"Oh!...Ohhhhh!" Lisa said while wiping the water out of her face with a napkin. "Well damn Jisoo unnie. You did the deed taking only 10 years of meticulous process." Lisa said high fiving Jisoo.

"I'm not sure to be proud of myself or insulted by your words Lali."

"Congrats Unnie. I'm happy for both of you and it is a bummed that we stop betting right Lisa?"

"You bet on us Rosie?"

"It takes so long that Chaeng said let's just call of the bets maybe we are just delusional."

"If not we would have made thousands."

"You are already worth millions so you don't need money from some petty bets."

"It's the thrill unnie....the thrill..."

"Okay girls it's almost 12 now so lets have a lunch together but first I need to wash up." I said getting up sauntering off to the bathroom and just maybe swing my hips a little bit more than usual.

Jisoo gets up suddenly after that running towards me. "Wait Jendeuk! Lets shower together. We can save water."

The maknaes only heard gigling and then it goes silent.

"Lisa come on lets open Netflix and put the volume on high. I don't want to hear anything weird."

"Do you really thinks they would do it in the shower Chaeng?"

"At this point I don't want to think Lisa. It's like thinking about our parents. Eww."

"But they are hot together you know."

Chaeng smack a pillow on top of lisa's head at that remark.

-Meanwhile in the shower-

"Hands to yourself unnie."

"Okay. Okay finee. Just let me wash your back."

Jisoo rub my back with the shower scrub carefully around the marks. It hurt a bit. why does this girl bite so much.

"Does it hurt where I bit you J...I'm sorry." Jisoo said trying to kiss them better.

"I wont be too rough next time. Promise."

"It's okay unnie. I like it so no worries. If there is something that I don't like I will tell you okay."

"Okay baby."

Thankful for the short shower. I felt better and refreshed. And thankful that I put a stop on some wandering hands or it might be a longer one.


	4. "You know what falls the fastest?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making the secret santa some sort of prequel to this what do you think?
> 
> got so many in drafts lol...
> 
> enjoyy

Jennie POV

I just finished dressing up for our lunch. Just simple white t shirt and a blue jeans. Not forgetting my sunglasses since it is a bit sunny today.

"Well, Well, well, what do we have here? aren't these lovebirds looking cozy."

Rosie and Lisa was basicly spooning on the sofa while Sweet Home was playing in the background. Lisa's grip around Rosie's waist loosen a bit and they slowly got up from their current position.

"Took both of you long enough in the shower. I was about to call the water service to cut off water here to make both of you come out sooner. We are famished unnie." Lisa whined.

"It's not that long you guys.15 minutes tops just now if I remember correctly."

"15 minutes my ass." Rosie cursed a bit.This chipmunk only show her bad side when she is really hungry.

"Roseanne Park! Watch that mouth of yours young lady."

Just then Jisoo come out of the bedroom looking disheveld with some of her shirt tuck haphazardly inside her jeans, buttons wrongly done. Most of it was a total mess.

"Unnie!! What would you do without me. Haish."

I quickly rushed to Jisoo to adjust back her shirt and tuck them in properly inside her pants.

Unbeknown to both of us, the kids were watching them closely with eagle eyes.

"Well, it's true Chaeng ah. They do look like our parents."

"I told you. I'm just happy they are now together. How much again we could have gotten for the bet Lis?"

"100K Chaeng. 100K. It has better ROI than my current investment."

"You guys know that we could hear you right?"

"Yepppp!!" Came a cheeky reply from both of them.

"Hurry up moms. I'm hungryyyy!!!"

"Your kids are annoying Jisoo."

"What do you meant my kids. They are yours too you know."

\---------------------,-,________________________----------------------

They pooled in one car to their favourite shop in Gangnam and of course I am in charge of driving.

Thankfully, they could avoid the crowds and their special corner still sits empty for them. The owner basicly leave the corner vacant in case they come by. And they did. A lot.

They were regular there and the shop owner always repriminded their staff to respect the girls privacy. Usually, they will have the same server to not.make it complicated or awkward but today it seems their server is a new one.

I thought she was a sasaeng at first since she always have this gawking look in her eyes. Wait. Is she checking Jisoo. I mean I would to but oh no girl you better backed off! This girl basicly drooling on my unnie. I will watch you closely you bimbo.

They just sat down when the girl quickly came with an over bearing sweet smile following them closely. Ughh! The audacity of this girl.

"Hiii....I'm your server today and I don't want to alarm you girls but I'm a BLINK."

"Ohhh! Good, good. So my fellow Blink what do you have today for us?" Jisoo asked.

"Well first...You have me haha." She winked at Jisoo flirtatiously.

"Oh God! Good one. Better than Lisa's pick up line last time hahaha."

Jisoo and the girl keep on chatting like they have been friends for years. Jisoo is too friendly to anyone. I was glaring daggers at both of them crossing both of my arms.

Rosie seems to notice something was wrong when she interupt. "So, what do you want to order Jennie unnie?"

"I loss my appetite."

Jisoo stopped talking in an instant.

"Eh, Jendeuki. Just now you said you were really hungry?"

"Hmmmph." I ignore Jisoo pushing my shades further up my nose.

"Okayyy....Mandu for this one and fried chicken plus rice for me."

Lisa ordered shrimp pasta while Chaeng as usual salad with grilled beef sides

"Baby. What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

"Pffft...Baby.... Chaeng ahhh...You never call me that."

"Whatt!!...Babe is not enough for you?"

"Well, baby is cuter."

"Well, I like calling you babe instead!"

The kids continue their bickering and was in their own world. While we are in ours.

"Jendeuki. What's wrong really? Did I did something? Are you hurt? Do you want to see a doctor later?" 

Jisoo said whilst stroking her hand softly on mine. She intertwine our hand and grip them tightly. I can't stay mad for long if she looks at me with that concern eyes. Glistening under the sunlight. Like I matter to her. Like I am the only things matter to her.

"No...nothing just focus on me first next time."

"Why? But did fo...."

She couldn't finish her words when the girl came with our food and a happy face. Too happy.

The girl serve all of our dishes and was about to leave when she tap Jisoo on her shoulder.

"Ermm Jisoo unnie...Can I take picture with you...I swear I won't disturb you again. It's just that I'm your number one fan."

"Okay. No problem."

Jisoo got up to take a selfie with the girl. The girl was too close. Her arms sneak around jisoo's waist and gripping not so innocently. That girl was basicly feeling Jisoo up. My Jisoo!

I couldn't take it anymore and suddenly slam my fist on the table loudly.

All of the patreon inside the restaurant was shocked. It was dead silent.

"Sorry..."

Jisoo looked at me. Then look at the girl's arm sneaking around her. Now she understood.

Gently, Jisoo removed her arm and politely give back the girl's phone.

"J...Hey J look at me. Jisoo removed my sunglasses to really look into my eyes. Don't get any ideas okay. I'm just being polite with her."

"K...." I just reply.

I heard both Lisa and Rosie were commenting on us like it was some sort of a soccer match.

"Chaeng..I dont think we need to ever watch Kdrama if it will always be like this. Don't need any Crash Landing on You or those shits."

"True that.....I'm full but somehow I don't feel like it's good. The tension is on a new scale already."

"Jisoo, Jennie unnie...We head out first okay...Chaeng got some shoot later and I need to feed the cats...Manager oppa will pick us up so no worries."

Both of them hug us goodbye then quickly exit the restaurant not before Rosie give a small thumbs up to Jisoo while saying "Goodluck Unnie!"

We continue our lunch in silent after that.

"Jendeuki come. Lets take a walk before we go back."

Jisoo paid and I tighten my grip around her arm looking straight into the bimbo's eyes provocatively. Internally saying back off bitch.

We walk in silent slowly to the park. It was not that far and as we reach a small bench under a big oak tree, Jisoo pulls me down on top of her making me sitting on her laps.

"Yahh!!.What are you doing? People are watching unnie."

"You know I don't care right. Whatever happend, you will always have me. You don't need to be jealous Jen. You know I will always come back to you. Always."

I let my arms wrap around her neck and put my head on her chest. I really love listening to her heartbeat.

"I know." Slowly I add. Mumbling the words out.

I don't know what I will feel when Snowdrop finished shooting. I don't think I will ever feel comfortable seeing Jisoo being lovey dovey with other people.

"Just close your eyes during my kissing scene okay Jendeuki." How the hell did she know what I was thinking about.

I slap her bicep at that remark.

"No sex scene please." I whined out my insecurities.

"No. Never. At least not yet..."

"Yahhhh!!!" I slap her arms harder.

"Owwwww. So violent Jendeuk. Okay that one I accept as my mistake."

"I will tell the director that sex scene is off limits and if I need to do it will only be with my Jendeuki." She said smirking at the end.

She is charming when she want to be.

I nuzzle my face closer to her. Sniffing the wood and vanilla scent from her neck. Must be Dior.

The air is bit chilly right now but it feels just right.

We are lucky that not many people is around. If there is anyone, I don't even care. Not even dispatch could disturb how content it feels to be close with Jisoo out in the open.

"What do you think will happend when our contract ends?"

I grip tighter around her neck. Heart drop at the prospect.

"I don't want to think about it. Hopefully we will just be okay or better even."

"We will be alright. Trust me J."

We spend another half an hour there just feeling the breeze and jisoo throwing some cheesy pick up lines here and there like.....

"You know the leaf falls faster when there is wind right, but do you know what falls the fastest?"

"What?"

"Me falling for you." She said pecking my cheeks in the process

God that is so cheesy but it still makes my heart jumps a bit faster.


	5. "Okay who is the clingy one now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry wanted to post mama kim on this chapter but currently it feels empty so still editing on that part...

We just came back from our brunch to Jisoo unnie's apartment. As usual, I would be the one who key in her house passcode to enter. It seems like I'm the one who is living here nowadays.

"Jendeuki, you might as well move in with me at this rate...Haha," she said nonchalantly.

How the Hell did this girl seems to read my mind. Like always. That is basicly the reason why I couldn't keep any secret from her.

Jisoo was backhugging me tightly, sniffing my neck. "Oh, new perfume again Jen? I really like this one." Then her phone rings.

"Manager oppa? Wait Jen gotta take this one."

I only heard "Oh...Ok...Yeah no problem" and she ended the call.

"So I have a not so good news J. The shooting will be all over Korea till Busan so we will go on a short trip. Sorry I need to go away for a while baby and that I couldn't stay at your mom's place tomorrow. You are okay right? It will take almost a week but I will always call you after work."

To said that I was devastated would be an understatement.

So Jisoo will not be staying at my mom's place this friday. We basicly just got together but why does i feel so sad. I'm missing her already.

"Ohh....Ok unnie. It's work we can't do anything about it." I was this close to sulking but I need to be matured about this.

"Don't be sad baby. Come lets help me pack my stuff. You have always love to do those."

The packing seems easy but with the amount of things Jisoo insist on bringing the process took a couple of hours.

"Hey! Looked I found our matching shirt we bought long time ago. I will be wearing this to sleep everyday. What else to pack tell me Jen?"

"Unnie! You don't need those weird lamps the hotel there would be bright enough and what is thiss?" I showed a mandu like plushie which Jisoo keep on trting to cramp it inside her luggage.

"It's you hahahahaha. Sorry Jen it has been a while since I go somewhere alone. You are always there before and if I didn't bring anything I could just borrow yours. Why don't you come with me. Just treat it like a short vacation."

"The shippers will go crazy Unnie. That basicly scream something more than friend."

"We can hide Jendeuk. No one will know. Think about it okay and don't mind the filming crew, somehow I think they had the gist of it."

"I really don't want you to be all alone and moping around."

"Yahhh...I'm not that clingy."

.......

...

...

Jisoo gave me a loopsided smile.

I hit jisoo on her arm.

"My Jendeuk so violence these days. Jokes aside think about it okay."

I just humm back at her still not sure if it really is a good idea following her on the trip.

*Message tone*

I opened my phone and saw my mom messages me asking jisoo to come earlier for lunch tomorrow and also to stay till dinner since she will go away soon saying that why don't we make the most of it while she is here.

"Okay Jen I think I have packed enough for few days for the shoot."

I looked at the clock it was already 10pm. Time did flies fast with Jisoo.

"Why don't we go to bed since tomorrow we need to get up early."

"Ehh...Still got few hours to kill J..."

"To do what? You and your games again."

I just got up to get ready for bed before I gone far Jisoo grab my wrist to stop me.

Gently she stroke my left cheek and bring our lips together. Her lips are so soft. We kissed slow at first then Jisoo got more needy. I felt her tongue licking my bottom lips asking permission to enter. Then it got more heated.

"I need you."

"Again!! We did it so many times unnie I lost count already."

"I will never get enough of you baby..."

God this girl might kill me again. A good way to die that is. At least we have lots of energy to burn off after buckets of fried chicken for dinner just now.

Was it the third or fourth time now, I really have lost count but this time Jisoo seems to take it slow. Slowly removing my tops, pants, bra....

God I really love when she suck my nipples..HARD....

"Oh Yeahh!! Like thattt...Yes like thattt...Chuuu!!!"

(A/N : im not good at smut so gonna skip this one lol)

We were both a moaning mess after the 2nd round.

I think I just went to heaven. Jisoo is an attentive lover and also an insatiable one...

"I'm gonna miss this Jendeuki. You will call me right? Lets facetime each other everyday."

"Okay who is the clingy one now."

I laid my head on her chest not mind a bit of our nakedness.

I really love hearing her heartbeat. It lulls me to sleep.

"Sleep now Jen. I love you baby." Jisoo said kissing my forehead.

"Love you too." I mumbled sleepily.


	6. Jenlous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wanted to skip to mama kim directly but why dont we add something first in the middle. Next chapter is basicly Mama Kim..I dont know if she has a father so I dont put him here. At this rate I dont think this book will have an ending and just go with real life flow lol.....

_ _ # _ _

Morning came by quickly. It has been a long time since I have a good sleep.

I woke up to butterfly kisses around my face. I thought it was dalgomie at first then I remember Jisoo is here.

Jisoo was pestering me with small kisses from my forehead, cheeks, nose and finally softly on my lips. Smiling while at it.

"Mmm you seems happy today unnie." I asked. It is not a bad way to wake up at all.

"Because you are here."

"Aish still chessy as ever." I could feel that she would come up with some cheesy line. Does she give those line to her previous lover also. To Soojoo. My mind was starting to overthink again when Jisoo asked.

"It feels weird you calling me unnie when your mouth going places on me Jendeuk."

"Yahh...You don't want me to call you unnie now. I could stop you know."

"Nope. I like it."

"Ohh who have unnie kink now." I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

" You want to play like that Jendeuk? I'll show you kink." Jisoo pushed me down and her hand went lower to my body. Easier access since we are both naked.

"Ahhhhh!!"

Ring....Ring..Ringgg

"Why does everyone stopping me from my morning sex."

"Shhh unnie. It's eomma.

"Yes eomma."

"What time are you coming here Jen? Could you stop by the grocer to pickup few things?"

"Sure eomma just give me the list and I'll go there with Jisoo."

I ended the call after my mom says her goodbye. 

"Come on unnie lets shower and get ready ASAP. We got some grocery to do."

"Hmm...Lets shower together then. We could save water right like last time."

That mischevious look I don't think saving water is on her mind.

She picked me up and quickly run to the bathroom, pushing me on the shower wall. Well, with that conpromising position and her wandering hands what more can I do.

"Ahhhhh....thi...is...not...saving water... Unnie!! Oh God! Harderr... Harder.... YESSSS!!...."

Despite everything we took almost 45 minutes to finish washing up plus saving water as Jisoo's said.

We arrived at the grocery and currently trying to finish off the list soonest possible. That with Jisoo here is like trying to babysit and shopping at the same time.

Jisoo was walking quickly with our shopping basket and almost trip the woman in front of her down. Thank God she is still standing but when the woman turned around it was like watching a horror movie. My kind of horror movie. Her Ex. Soojoo. Why does this happend to me.

"Ohh. Ehh.. Soojoo it's been a while."

"Jisoo. God what a small world this is meeting you here."

Small world my ass. I'm gonna make your world smaller if you don't stop hanging your arms around Jis....

"Jen..Come meet Soojoo. I told you about her right."

"Hi."

"Soojoo, this is Jennie my bandmate and officially my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Jennie. I really love the Vgue cover you did previously. Very beautiful."

"No no no. Don't try to take away my Jennie from me now Soojoo."

"Hahaha... Just kidding Jis. Let's catch up later I still got something to search for."

"Sure. See you soon."

Soojoo went to another aisle across from us leaving us two alone.

"Very friendly with you ex right unnie."

"Heyy....Don't be like that Jen. Me and her broke up long time ago and it was mutually between us so nothing wrong staying friends right. What do I do when you will always be Jenlous like this my mandueki."

I didn't reply her and just grab tightly on her arm like she would let me go.

We finished shopping quickly then proceed to my mom's place. It was a quite drive. Jisoo might not show it but I know she is hella nervous.

I rub a small circle on top of her hand and ask

"Are you nervous chu? You known my mom for 10 years already and you have been coming eating dinner, lunch or even breakfast since forever so no worries okay. You know my mom adores you."

"Yea..ah I know but being official making it a bit nerve wrecking."

"Just be yourself chu" I smiled giving small peck on her lips.

Slowly, we walk to the front door with our shopping bag each on jisoo's hand.

I didn't get the chances to ring the door bell when my mom opened the door and engulf us in a tightest group hug.

"Ahh...Missing my Jen nowadays. She is not around much anymore."

"Jisoo...It's been while since I've seen you. Come in. Lets start preparing our lunch."


	7. "You will always have me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basicly when the idea is rolling I could make it 2 chapter in one day....but could be on hiatus for a week. 😂
> 
> I'm trying to give all of you Jisoo pov but dont know if its any good.

Jisoo pov

We are currently prepping and cooking our lunch. Well, mostly eomma and Jendeuki while I sort out the ingredients. I couldn't cook to save my life. Everything is almost finished and we just need to set the plates for all of the dishes.

"Jennie honey, why don't you bring those beautiful plates in the cupboard at the back. I save it for special occassion and now we could use it since I am meeting my daughter in law."

"Mom!!....Don't say things like that. Unnie might runaway."

"Nope...Not going anywhere Jendeuk. I'm still here."

Jennie laughed at that and quickly shuffle to the room at the back for those beautiful plates as eomma said.

It was now just eomma and me. Is this the starting of the shovel talk like I have always seen in TVs. I wanted to contemplate further when eomma started to talk.

"She changed a lot you know."

"What do you meant eomma?"

"When both of us went to New Zealand to start fresh, she was so young. She was 9 years old if I remember correctly. Going to school there at such an early age mingling with those kids. She loss bit of her Korean side while we were there. I have never liked her friends then. She was a social butterfly but I know she is being social with a bad crowd. Different from my Jennie. My Jennie was a shy girl."

"Then, she auditioned for YG. We went back to Korea when she have passed the audition. The first year being a trainee, she work non stop. I thought this girl might not get any friends there. You know how the trainee there Jisoo. So competitive with each other and don't mind stepping on each other to reach the tops. Jennie might as well be collecting enemies at that rate."

"It all changed suddenly. She was calling me every night instead of once a week. Always talking about this one girl she started to be friend with. Almost the same age as her, cute as hell and she could talk for hours and hours about this girl. I could hear her smile through the phone. My heart soared feeling like I have gotten my Jennie back. I told myself that I would really love to meet this girl that she kept on talking about to thanks her."

"That girl was you Jisoo. So I must say, thank you for bringing back my Jennie to me."

Eomma hug me tightly. Crying softly.

"Don't cry eomma. Jendeukie might think I said something wrong making you cry like this."

"Happy tears jisoo. Just happy tears."

Just then we heard foot step coming back to the kitchen.

"Eomma do we need... Eh eomma why are you crying...Jisoonieee!!"

Jennie put the plates quickly on the dining table and rushed to her mother's side.

"Nothing is wrong Jennie. Just reminiscing old stories."

"What is it eomma?"

I softly said. "I'll tell you later okay. No more tears today. Today we are supposed to be mingling and just be happy."

We take our designated sit at the table. Eomma in front of us while we sit beside each.other.

The conversation flows easily. I have known Jennie's mom for half of my life. She was basicly my other mom.

Jennie is currently playing with my hand under the table. I'm not sure if she wanted to calm me down or herself.

"So Jisoo, what is your intention towards my daughter."

"MOM!!"

Jennie was flushed. Haha she is so cute right now face red like a tomato. Jenmato.

I bring Jennie's hand closer to me. Kissing it softly and put them on top of the table.

"I really love your daughter eomma and if anything I might as well put a ring on this beautiful finger." I said showing her ring finger.

"Haha....That's why I love you Jisoo. See Jennie. If only you would introduced her earlier we could have already planned the wedding by now."

"Don't talk about wedding already . It's still early for that."

"Ohh...you don't want to marry me Jendeuk? Now I'm hurt."

"It's not like that unnie."

Both me and her mom laughed at the quick reply.

"Ahhh! Now both of you are ganging up on me."

"Ok ok no more teasing this baby manduu."

"I'm not a mandu...hmmph"

While Jennie continues to fume. I think I saw some smoke coming out of her ears.

I proceed to clean up the table. Washing the dishes silently. Eomma said she wanted to take a short nap first then she want to show photos of small baby Jen.

Jennie walk and stand beside me to take some of the plates to dry them off.

"I love that you and eomma gets along. It makes me happy."

I turned to her and kiss those plump lips. It was supposed to be a small peck but somehow it got bit heated. I tug her bottom lip between my teeth before finally ending the kiss.

Jennie was flushed.

"Unnieeee, my mom might catch us."

"I made my intention clear Jendeukie so no worries and your mom loves me haha."

After we have finished, Jennie ask me to hangout in her room. Hmm that got my mind reeling.

Jennie turn on her TV and we proceed to watch some netflix series. It was a runaway show. Always the fashionista this Jendeuki.

Jennie laid her head on my chest hanging close to me. I remember she always did this since we were trainee. Tightly embracing me like she was afraid if she loosen up I would let her go. It was very difficult when I wanted to go to the toilet in the middle of the night.

I hugged her closer and dozed off.

"Unnie...Unnie...Woke up manager oppa is calling."

"Hmm....hmm eh..."

Gruggily I swipe answer on my phone.

Yes oppa....Ohh...Hmm can't we go tomorrow....Oh ok if like that then what time you will come to my apartment.."

I finished the call but I could just feel Jennie's sad eyes on my peripheral vision.

"Haish....Sorry baby...We need to go earlier so I won't be here for dinner...at least by 5pm I need to be at home. Manager oppa will pick me up there."

"Sorry I have been busy lately."

Jennie's eyes watered a bit. She pushed her face closer to the juncture of my neck and I could feel dampness there.

"Don't cry baby. It's only for a week. I will always call you arasso."

"But...But I just got you."

"What are you talking about. You will always have me."

"Come here you big baby." I hug her tightly. She was sobbing before but it has slowed down a bit now."

"Let me look at you."

"Nooo...I'm a mess." She tighten her hold preventing me from seeing her face.

"Okay I'll give you a minute."

"Okay, the minute is up come here."

I pushed her head back and bring our forehead together wiping her tears in the process.

I kissed her slowly. Languidly, savouring what I can. Trying to calm her down.

"I told you that you could tag along Jendeukie. I hate leaving you especially if you're sad like this."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay....Promise me no more tears?"

"No more tears." She gave me a big smile

I will miss those gummy smile. It will only be a week Jisoo. Now I am calming myself down.


	8. "YESSSSS"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just make Jennie a cry baby here...sorry guys its just she is so cute crying with a puffy cheeks.....but mostly all is happy tears .... maybe next one Jendeuk will meet the cast also?

It has been four days since jisoo went on the shooting trip. Four agonizing days far away from her.Realizing my feelings makes me clingier towards her than before.

I'm not always this clingy towards her. Okay whom I'm gonna lie to. I am always clingy towards her. We are always together even after a long hiatus from Blackpink so it is very weird when I couldn't just drive to see her whenever I want.

She did kept her promised on calling me daily. Every night after work we would talk for hours or I just put my phone on speaker and do whatever necessary just listening to her ramble what happend on set.

It is already 10PM and Jisoo still haven't call me yet. I guess filming got bit delayed today.

I'm not gonna be that annoying girlfriend calling or messaging her partner non stop. I will not do that. I respect jisoo too much for that.

So I decided to just waste my time by scrolling the instagram or watch some videos on youtube.

I was just watching few videos on youtube when something caught my eyes.

It was something about me. Those guys were talking about things I've said and did during my teen years in New Zealand. God I've forgotten all about it. The FB kept on coming back to me I thought people have forgotten about it already. It has been a long time ago. I'm a better person now and how I wish I changed sooner.

Then my phone rings.

Rosie was calling....Oh bit weird for her to call so late.

"Unnie are you ok. I saw something people keep on saying on twitter. Do you need me to do anything. I could come over with Lisa and you know Alice could help right. She is a lawyer and everything."

"Oh Rosie...No No No need for that I don't even want to remember anything or acknowledge it. Lets not make it a big deal okay. It all will go down after few days."

"Okay unnie but if anything do call me, me and Lisa will be by your side in a heartbeat."

I ended the call after that. Lisa was messaging me also asking if im okay. God, I am so thankful for these thoughtful maknaes. What would I do without them. I replied to her saying everything is fine and no need to worries.

I thought I am fine at first. Then I saw few post on twitter. Seeing the comments and people talking shit about you will never get better. I keep on reading the comments and everything feel constricted. I hyperventilate for a moment.

I am spiralling back to those things I did. I didn't even feel my tears running down my face. Before I know it I was a sobbing mess.

Ring Ring Ring

It's Jisoo.

She can't know this. She will just know that I have been crying.

"Ye..ah unnie." Damn stutter.

"Baby...Wait are you crying...Is everything alright."

I can't lie to her. "Nothing unnie...I just saw some people talking about me on twitter."

"Aishh...I told you not to look into those mean comments baby....Are you ok now?"

"Not so good but I will get better its ok unnie I'm a big girl. Nothing that I couldn't handle." 

"Are you sure? I could come back home you know."

Her soft voice and I could feel her concern even through the phone. It just triggered the turmoil inside me.

I cried...sobs loudly.

"I..I...need you unnie.."

"Okay...Okay baby its alright just wait for a bit ok."

Jisoo POV...

It was almost 11PM. Quickly I called manager oppa informing him that I have family emergency back in Seoul. Thank God we have finished shooting my scene.

It would be a 3 hrs trip from here. it was a cold night but Jendeuki needs me. My concern is only on her now.

Needless to say we arrived at record time in Seoul. I rushed quickly knocking softly on the Kim's door.

Ms Kim answered it. "Ohh Jisoo! I thought you were out filming?"

"Jendeukie needs me eomma....She saw something on the internet. People saying bad things about her."

"Omo omo...This girl always reading those comments."

"Come in Jisoo. Come in it's cold outside. Please take care of her Jisoo and thanks a lot for coming back so soon." Eomma pat my back.

Gently I pushed the door to Jennie's room and saw a lump on the bed. Her eyes were closed breathing heavily. Tear's track left on her face. Gosh she cried herself to sleep.

I changed my cloths then slowly turn her body towards me. Resting her head on my chest stroking her back in a calming patterns.

She stirs a bit. "Jisooo...Unniee..don't leave..."

"Sleep Jendeuk...Just sleep first ok baby..."

I drifted off while stroking her hair lulling her and myself to sleep.

Morning

Jennie pov

I jolt awake suddenly. I felt strong arms holding me tightly from the back. Wait, what happend? I tried not to panic but the scent is familiar. It couldn't be..."

"I turn around not to jossle the girl next to me. She really did come back home."

"Didn't they were filming in Busan right now?"

She must be so tired.

I gotten so emotional suddenly. I cried again hugging her tighter. Hiding myself between her neck.

"Mmmm...Jen..."

"Hey...You ok Jen?"

"I'm okay just happy. You don't need to come here unnie."

"I wanted to." she said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Now you're crying again. You said no more tears Jendeukie."

"It's your fault."

"Ohh now its my fault ha...." she then proceed to tickle my sides mercilessly.

"St...Stoppp...pwisss...hahaha"

"Say you love me first."

"I...love youuuuu...stoppp"

"Ok ok...Now gimmie a kiss."

She winked.

Or tried too...

I cupped her face bringing our lips together in a slow kiss. It's only day 5 and I am missing those lips already.

"I really appreciate you coming here unnie."

"It's what a girlfriend should do Jen."

"What about the production. They might reduce your pay unnie."

"I told the director I got family emergency and my scene in Busan is already finished. That's why we were bit late wrapping things up yesterday.

"Ok...I'm worried...It's your job you know. Your dream is to be an actress."

"What is a dream without you Jendeuki."

"Yahh...Stop being cheesy already...I'm gonna puke."

"From what I know I couldn't get you pregnant baby."

"If you could get me pregnant I would have been pregnant already since you're so insatiable."

"Heyyy."

"But I would really love to see you with a baby you know."

"Propose to me first."

"Okayy."

This girl always joking on serious topic like that. I embraced her further. Trying to just mould myself to her body. I don't know how long I have today since she might be called in for a shoot.

"Baby....Come with me to L'escape Hotel tomorrow. We will be shooting there and while at it why don't we just have a sleepover."

"Drinking wine while seeing the city landscape you know...and do other things."

"Kim Jisoo! I know what you're thinking trying to get me alone in a hotel some more."

"Hahaha.....you got me there. So would you come?"

How can I even say no to that face.

"Okay I'll come"

"YESSSSS"

;)


	9. Author Note

Sorry not an update guys...Just wanted to tell you might update next week. I've been dry with ideas with the news and everything....hope you can wait bit more.... But do expect some chaesoo or Lisoo in between ❤❤❤


End file.
